Verdades
by fruit993
Summary: Segundo fic de NaruSaku y primer fic "largo" Espero que os guste. Fin de la cuarta guerra ninja. Sasuke de vuelta en Konoha y sentimientos sin resolver.
1. El comienzo

Es mi segunda historia de NaruSaku y también mi primera historia "larga" Espero que no dure mas d capitulos.

Vamos a orientarnos. En la serie estoy por cuando Tobi proclama la cuarta guerra ninja. Lo que pasa después o no, no tengo ni idea. Con lo cual va a ser una historia ambientada en la Konoha del manga/anime, pero va a ser una historia inventada cogiendo algunas cosas de la serie. Si algo coincide con lo que ha pasado en la cuarta guerra ninja es pura casualidad.

Letra cursiva: Habla personaje

Letra normal: Pensamientos y descripciones.

La cuarta guerra ninja ha acabado. Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha, perdonado por Tsunade y todos los de la aldea. Pero todavía no se fían mucho de el, con lo que lo tienen vigilado las 24 horas del día.

-_ Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto que vas a hacer?_ - Dijo un joven pálido y de cabellos negros-

- No lo se Sai- Un chico con cabellos rubios y los ojos como el cielo estaba angustiado y con lágrimas en los ojos- No te digo que no este alegre de que Sasuke haya vuelto a Konoha, pero se que ahora Sakura-Chan pasará todo el día con el y se olvidará de mi. Todo lo que hemos pasado cuando Sasuke estaba fuera, ha sido increible, y ahora voy a perderlo.

- _Has hablado con Sakura acerca de eso Naruto?_

_- No. Tampoco he tenido ocasión. Sakura ha estado liada arreglando papeles con Tsunade. Y cuando tiene algo de tiempo libre se va con Sasuke._

_- Pero Naruto! No dijiste que si no podías cumplir la promesa no le podías decir lo que sentias a Sakura? Has cumplido tu promesa! Has traido de vuelta a Sasuke. Es hora de decirlo._

-_ Si, lo se Sai. Pero no pensé en la parte que cuando cumpliera la promesa Sakura estaría con Sasuke. Ella lo ama. Y el siente algo de atracción hacia ella._ -Naruto habia comenzado a llorar-

-_ Este no es el Uzumaki Naruto que yo conozco. No, comprenderé los sentimientos, lo poco que se de ellos es gracias a los libros, pero Naruto, tu la amas de verdad. Mas de lo que Sasuke podría hacerlo algun día. Por favor diselo a Sakura._

_- No Sai. No quiero ponerla en un compromiso ._

_- Pero si ella te dijo que te queria! Que se habia olvidado de Sasuke_

_- Pero como tu bien dijiste era todo una mentira!_ - Había comenzado a cabrearse-

-_ De lo que ella diga a lo que sea verdad puede cambiar mucho. Pudo haber dicho que era mentira para pararte los pies en la búsqueda de Sasuke pero alomejor si que lo sentía de verdad pero tenia miedo a decirlo._

_- Sai, lo siento, no quiero hablar mas del tema. Me voy. Gracias_

Dicho esto el rubio salió corriendo pegando saltos hacia ninguna parte.

- _Naruto... Si tu no vas a decir nada. Lo haré yo._


	2. La decisión

**Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por los reviews, y los seguidores! :) Este capitulo es un poco mas largo y solo queda otro mas para que finalice el fic! Aunque estoy pensando en seguir con uno o dos capitulos mas, con la historia de lo que pasa después. **

**Bueno, he cambiado el tipo de letra para cada cosa, me resulta mas cómodo :P**

**La letra normal es cuando hablan. La cursiva sentimientos o pensamientos. Y la letra normal que queda centrada es explicación de las situaciones. Dejo la charla y volvamos! :D**

_- Sai, lo siento, no quiero hablar mas del tema. Me voy. Gracias_

Dicho esto el rubio salió corriendo pegando saltos hacia ninguna parte.

- _Naruto... Si tu no vas a decir nada. Lo haré yo._

Después de esto, Sai corrió hacia el hospital de Konoha. Antes de llegar a la entrada pudo ver en la entrada dos rostros conocidos. Se escondió en un matorral antes de que esas dos personas lo vieran he hizo una ardilla con su técnica de pintura para poder escuchar lo que decían. La ardilla se subió a un árbol justo encima de estas dos personas.

- No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto...

- A ver, lo siento. Pero comprendeme! He estado casi cuatro años, te volviste un ninja renegado, y sinceramente, no se como te dejaron volver a la aldea. Aunque todavía esta la vista del juicio. Sasuke, Naruto me ha cuidado, como jamás pensé que podría haberlo hecho una persona. No creí que necesitara tanto a Naruto. Y poco a poco fuí enamorandome de el.

- Sakura, no se si te entiendo. Te necesito.

- Tu me necesitas simplemente porque soy la única que te hace caso ahora mismo, si estoy en mis ratos libres contigo es porque me ordenaron vigilarte.

- Entonces tu ya no sientes absolutamente nada por mi?

- Sentí aprecio, necesidad y amor por ti. O eso creía. Cuando me dijeron que te uniste a Akatsuki no sabía que pensar. El aprecio sobre ti se fue, por unirte a esa panda de pirados. La necesidad se esfumó cuando me di cuenta que no eras la única persona a mi lado. Y amor... Eso desapareció cuando Naruto volvió de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Todos los días a mi lado, preocupandose por mi, cuando tu lo único que hacias por mi era sentir indiferencia.

- Pero te salvé mas de una vez – _Sasuke había comenzado a cabrearse._

- Si, pero... Porque lo hiciste? Porque no querías perderme o por ser de tu mismo equipo? -_Sakura mantenía una cara seria. Sabía que llevaba el control en esta conversación._

- Yo... -_Sasuke no podia responder. Y se dió cuenta de que la joven pelirrosa se había dado cuenta._

- Sasuke, te quise. Mucho. Pero ahora, me gustaría que pagaras por todos tus crímenes. Alguien no puede hacer eso e irse de rositas. No crees Sasuke?

- Ya no me dices Sasuke-kun. _-Sasuke se mostraba triste._

- Lo sé. Eso se dice cuando se muestra cariño o amor hacia cierta persona. Pero respondeme.

-Se que he hecho mal a gente. Y si, se que tengo que pagarlo. Pero me siento perdido Sakura. -_Había comenzado a llorar. _

- Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a la Hokage, decirle que quieres entrar ya en la cárcel e ir. Cuando cumplas la condena, sabrás que hacer. Se que encontrarás a alguien especial y buena, no tanto como yo jaja- _Un poco de humor no viene mal para estas conversaciones... _

- Espero que Naruto sepa cuidarte bien Sakura- _Sasuke mostró una __sonrisa._

- Bueno eso si lo puedo recuperar después de lo que hice. Nuestra relación ya no fue la misma. Pero quiero intentarlo. Espero que hayas entendido.

- Si Sakura. Bueno voy a hablar con Tsunade. Quiero acabar cuanto antes con este sufrimiento.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se fue hacia la torre Hokage. Y podemos ver a un Sai bastante alegre.

- Bueno, no hará falta que me meta. Aunque creo que tendré que darles un pequeño empujón...

Sai salió de su escondite acercándose a Sakura.

- Hola Sai!

- Hola Sakura... -_Sai mostraba un tono entristecido. _

- Ha pasado algo malo?-_Preguntó la pelirosa con preocupación._

- Bueno... Naruto ha dicho que se iba de la aldea. Que quiere viajar y que ya no aguanta mas aquí. He intentado hacer todo lo posible para que se quedara aquí pero no me hace caso Sakura...

- Como!? Pero no puede ser Sai! Naruto no se iría de la aldea! Le gusta demasiado! -_Sakura estaba apunto de llorar._

- No he podido hacer nada, ha dicho que se iría mañana temprano. Si quieres hablar con el no te queda mucho tiempo.

- Oh! Claro que hablaré con ese baka! Como puede hacer esto?- _Sakura habia comenzado a llorar y dijo esto con un tono cabreado. _

Sakura se fue corriendo a toda prisa dejando a un Sai sonriente en la puerta del hospital.

- Bueno, creo que he cumplido. Ya me lo agradecerán esos dos idiotas, bueno a mi o a los libros de sentimientos jajaja


	3. Te amo

**Bueno primero muchisimas gracias por los reviews, los que siguen el fic, los fav. y las críticas constructivas. No pensaba que tendría éxito jaja **

**Si los hago tan cortos es porque estoy algo agobiada con los estudios y el trabajo, y cuando tengo un rato libre escribo. Pero este cap. intentaré hacerlo mas largo. Este es el último cap. pero he pensado en hacer un epílogo. Con lo cual no esta finalizado! :D**

**La letra normal cuando hablan, cursiva sentimiento o pensamiento y letra negrita narración**

* * *

- Como!? Pero no puede ser Sai! Naruto no se iría de la aldea! Le gusta demasiado! -_Sakura estaba apunto de llorar._

- No he podido hacer nada, ha dicho que se iría mañana temprano. Si quieres hablar con el no te queda mucho tiempo.

- Oh! Claro que hablaré con ese baka! Como puede hacer esto?- _Sakura habia comenzado a llorar y dijo esto con un tono cabreado._

**Sakura se fue corriendo a toda prisa dejando a un Sai sonriente en la puerta del hospital.**

- Bueno, creo que he cumplido. Ya me lo agradecerán esos dos idiotas, bueno a mi o a los libros de sentimientos jajaja

**Se podía ver a una Sakura corriendo bajo la oscuridad de la noche por las calles de Konoha. Iba llorando por lo que le habia dicho su raro amigo, pero a la vez estaba cabreada por Naruto, ya que no le había dicho nada. Llegó a la casa del rubio, las luces estaban encendidas con lo cual, Naruto estaba ahí. **

_-Ese baka. Cuando me abra la puerta le voy a dar un puñetazo, se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine! Como puede pensar largarse sin decirme nada? Y es mas! Sin yo decirle todo lo que siento. Ya verá-_

**La puerta comienza a abrirse. Detrás de esta se ve a un Naruto algo sorprendido...**

-Sakura-Chan.. que haces aquí?- _Preguntó incrédulo, y a la vez feliz. _

**Sakura lo único que supo hacer fue comenzar a llorar y lanzarse a los brazos del ojiazul. Lo abrazó muchísimo mas fuerte que la vez en la que venció a Pain, convirtiéndose en el héroe de Konoha. Naruto respondió al abrazo...**

-Sakura-Chan! Que te pasa? Que te han hecho!?- _Naruto estaba dispuesto a pegarle una paliza a quien fuera. Incluso Sasuke- _

-Como puedes largarte sin decirme nada!? -_ Sakura lo único que hacía era llorar mas-_

-Irme? Que estas diciendo Sakura?

-Claro! Me lo dijo Sai! Como puedes largarte asi sin mas y sin escuchar lo que siento por ti? -_Lloraba, pero se apreciaba su enfado._

-Tranquilizate Sakura-Chan... Sai te dijo que me iba? Y porque? Y que sientes por mi?

-Como? Que no te vas? - _Sakura había comenzado a ponerse roja, Sai le habia __mentido- _

-Claro que no me voy! Porque lo haría?

-Porque... crees que estoy con Sasuke y bueno...

-No te digo que no tenga ganas de irme. Pero no puedo dejarte aquí sola. Tengo que cuidarte Sakura-Chan. Te lo prometí.– _Sonrió de manera en la que solo sonreía a Sakura, mientras esta solo comenzó a llorar y a abrazar mas al rubio- _Y ahora dime eso de tus sentimientos...

-Naruto lo siento mucho. Si he estado tanto con Sasuke es porque Tsunade me lo pidió. Pero quiero estar contigo. No quiero separarme de ti por favor te quiero. Te he perdido por ser una estupida pero necesitaba que lo supieras Naruto...

**Sakura ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Naruto mientras solo se escuchaban sollozos por parte de esta. Naruto la abrazó mas y cogió su barbilla muy suavemente y la levantó para que esta lo mirara a la cara. Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos pero con una expresión de sorpresa. No sabía lo que el rubio iba a decir o a hacer. Este solo sonreía. **

-Sakura-Chan... Jamás me has perdido, no voy a separarme de ti y un poco estupida si que eres... -_Seguía sonriendo-_

-Como? Te estoy diciendo lo que te quiero y solo sabes llamarme estupida!? _- Sakura intentó separarse del abrazo del rubio pero este la aprisionaba aun mas mientras se reía- _

-Claro que eres una estúpida. Primero por pensar que no te quiero y segundo por que te he dicho todo lo que siento y solo has escuchado la palabra estupida.

-Pero... - _Sakura se puso roja-_

-Y como has podido creer a Sai? Ha aprendido bien de esos libros... -_Naruto no podía dejar de sonreir ni de abrazar a su pelirosa-_

-No lo se. Me lo soltó y vine corriendo. No podía dejar que te marchases. _- Estaba mas roja que un tomate- _

-Jajajaja has sido una imprudente. Venir de noche a mi casa. Te podría haber pasado algo...

-No te rías que tengo mas fuerza que tu!

-A si?

**Naruto la besó de tal manera que perdería a cualquier persona. Sakura se sorprendió sobre la reacción del rubio, pero no lo apartó. Estaban en la entrada. No se habían movido de allí. Naruto la cogió de la cintura y la levantó. Sonrió y Sakura se dejó llevar. Llegaron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse y Naruto la sento en la cama. Este se arrodilló y separó su boca de la de Sakura. **

-Sakura-Chan... Prometo que jamás me separaré de ti. Te amo. Pero si no estas preparada puedo esperar, aunque concedeme dormir aunque sea esta noche conmigo- _Naruto estaba sonrojado. Lo único que esperaba era un puñetazo de la ojiverde por esa proposición, pero se llevó lo contrario._

**Sakura comenzó a besarlo y a levantarse para que este hiciera lo mismo. Le quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a un lado. Lo empujó a la cama y se subió encima de el sin quitar los labios de su rubio. Como si fuera a perderlo en cualquier momento. **

-Naruto. Te amo. Y no pasare solo hoy contigo si no, todas las de nuestras vidas. - _Sakura estaba sonrojada. Sabía lo que quería. Continuar.-_

-Sakura-Chan...

**Es lo único que pudo decir el rubio. Sakura comenzó a besarlo aun mas y este en un movimiento la colocó bajo el. Naruto empezó a besarle el cuello mientras Sakura simplemente suspiraba. Le quitó la camiseta dejando ver el sujetador. Sakura lo miró desafiante y Naruto solo pudo sonreir mientras le besaba la oreja. **

-Me encantas. Te lo había dicho antes? -_Fue un susurro que hizo estremecerse a la pelirosa-_

**Naruto le quitó el sostén y comenzó a besar sus pechos. Eran pequeños. Pero a Naruto le encantaban. Era lo que el quería. Sakura en cambio solo podía acariciar y gemir casi en susurros. Estaban rojos de la excitación. Sakura le quitó los pantalones a Naruto mientras este continuaba con su cuello y sus pechos. Naruto la miró sorprendido. Sakura simplemente le miró de forma pícara que hizo que Naruto perdiera el poco control que le quedaba. La besó aun mas fuerte mientras le quitaba los pantalones a la pelirosa.**

**Solo se escuchaban los gemidos de la pareja en la habitación iluminada por los focos de la calle. Casi no se veía nada. Pero era suficiente para ver el sonrojo de los dos. Naruto la miró, Sakura tenía la cabeza tirada para atrás mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Perfecto, pensó el rubio. Acaricio su parte mas intima y esta dio un salto. Lo miró y el solo pudo sonreírle. Esta acarició por encima de los boxers del chico haciéndolo gemir por el acto. No quería quedarse atrás. Seguían besandose mientras se acariciaban. Finalmente se quitaron la única prenda que les quedaba. **

-Sakura-Chan... Estas lista?

-Hazlo Naruto.

**Sakura abrazó al rubio besándolo. Seguía debajo de el. Este procedió a entrar en ella haciendo que Sakura soltara un gritito de dolor. Naruto paró pero Sakura se movió un poco incitándolo a seguir. Llegó al final y Sakura soltó un grito de dolor a la vez que una lágrima. El rubio la limpió con un beso y dio otro seguido en la boca de la pelirosa para calmarla. Empezó a moverse lentamente mientras el dolor de la ojiazul cambiaba a placer. Cuando ya solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer en toda la habitación Naruto comenzó a moverse mas rápido haciendo que Sakura comenzara a gritar mas fuerte de placer. Esto lo perdía. Tenerla ahí, debajo de el, haciéndole el amor y con los sentimientos resueltos. Era lo que jamás habría pensado que podría llegar a tener, lo veía incluso mas inusual que el convertirse en Hokage. Pero no. Ahí estaban los dos. Sudando y gimiendo de placer. **

**Llegaron al climax. Naruto se puso a un lado de Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Sakura tapó a ambos. **

-La primera de muchas noches...- _Dijo Sakura sonriendo._

-Eso espero. Te amo

-Y yo a ti, baka.

**Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio del ejercicio físico. **


End file.
